


A Change Of Heart

by Circus_Craze



Series: Sammy Lawrence and The Projectionist [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Redemption, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: After a failed sacrifice, Sammy finds out who he is, and what he lost. Desperate for redemption, he decides to join Henry and do what is right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk fanfiction. This takes place in a different universe than Inky Projections or my oneshots, but it does share the idea of Sammy, Norman, and Wally getting along very well. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you, and I hope you all enjoy!

Us humans are so selfish. We hold ourselves up on pedestals, deeming our species to be the most important. We value things that do not matter. We base these things on little to no evidence, telling others what they can and can't do.

We say that we were born to lead. Born to be the bosses. What we don't realize is that there are higher powers. There are beings far greater and superior than we can ever hope to comprehend, so we refuse it. We live our lives pretending they don't exist.

I admit, I was once as foolish as they were. I could not even begin to understand the demon's power. I was unable to comprehend it, and I was afraid. Luckily, my Lord offered me his kindness and turned me into something that could. 

I could understand his greatness. He was far more powerful than anything else that had ever existed before, and greater than anything that ever would exist. It was an honor for him to even acknowledge my existence.

It became clear that others were too foolish to realize this. They didn't have the level of understanding that I did. I tried to tell them the truth, but their eyes would not open. They refused to see past the judgement clouding their vision, so the demon turned them into beings. They were mindless creatures that obeyed him, and knew nothing else. I was the only one blessed with the gift of being sentient, or so I thought.

For this reason, I was given a very special role. I got to become the demon's prophet. I spread the word about him to others, and spent all my time worshipping him. He did me a great kindness by opening my eyes, and I was going to dedicate the rest of my life to thanking him. I would prove my devotion.

I offered many gifts, and wrote many songs. It seemed that these gifts hardly amounted to how great he was. They were dull in comparison. If I wanted to please him, then I would have to do something much bigger. I was out of ideas until something incredible happened. A newcomer came into the workshop.

Immediately, my Lord took a great interest to him. It seemed as though he recognized the man. I had a vague sense of familiarity. Perhaps in my past life, I had met him. 

So many things were fuzzy. My Lord in all his wisdom knew that in order to make me believe, he would have to cut away the foundation of everything I knew. I had to forget the past, and for that reason, he erased it. Bits and pieces still remained, but they were broken. Nothing remained intact, except for one thing. It was a person. It was....him.

Most of my past faded into a blur, but he remained. He grew weaker each day, and sometimes, I would have to concentrate hard to remember him. I knew that having memories would only make me weaker, but I wanted to keep him. Sometimes, he was the only thing that made me feel safe at all. 

He must have been someone I had once cared for. Perhaps he even cared for me. I assumed we had been friends, but it seemed like our bond was almost stronger than that. Like we had been lovers, almost. Warm memories seemed to suggest just that. 

I pushed them away. Now wasn't the time for daydreaming. The man had turned on the machine, and now the real fun would begin. My Lord had a special interest in this man. I could tell, and I knew that he would be pleased to have him. The man would make the perfect sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy follows Henry around the workshop, memories of his past growing as he questions who the man who haunts his thoughts is, and wonders how close they really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two of my fanfiction. I would like to thank you all for the support you've been giving me. It really means a lot, and I enjoy reading all the nice comments you leave. Thank you so much for your support and for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I follow him around the workshop, watching from the shadows. He's quite interesting, and he has no clue that I'm following him. Over time, I've grown to be quite sneaky. I know I should be proud of my skills, but when I think about them, I feel sorrow. It's almost like something bad happened from someone being too sneaky, but I don't know what happened, or who it happened to.

From the way it seems to make my chest hurt, I know it happened to someone close to me. I would have thought it was me, but this feels worse. Like the person who mattered the most to me in the world was suddenly ripped away. I wonder what happened in my past. Could it have been the man I can still remember sometimes? I know I was close to him, and I haven't seen him at all in my new life. Something bad must have happened to him.

I'm kicked out of my thoughts when I hear my voice fill the room. I'm praising Bendy on the tape. The man seems not to care, just looking around in confusion. He's refusing to open his eyes, the fool.

"I said, can I get an amen?" I echo once the tape ends. He jumps and turns around, holding his axe tightly. As if that little thing is going to save him. It won't be able to save him from my Lord's will. The demon has plans for him. I am the one that will help set those plans into motion. 

With that resolve, I continue to follow him. The man seems smart, yet so foolish. Despite all the signs, he does not submit to Bendy. Instead, he relies on his own strength and tries so hard to find the exit. I wonder why he would ever want to leave. Who would want to leave when they could stay and worship? 

Even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't. Ink flooded the stairwell. If he wanted to leave, then he would have to find a way to drain it. That was exactly what he was trying to do. 

I watched as he found Wally's lost keys, and found a tape of mine. I couldn't remember exactly how it had ended up in Wally's closet. It was strange how the man was able to find the keys in under ten minutes while it took Wally a few days, and even then, he never got the chance to find them.

I know this should be funny to me, but it isn't. Not really. Instead of feeling like I could laugh, I just feel sorrow. Almost like I miss him. The tapes seem to suggest that we had our differences, and that I hated him, but my reactions seem to tell a different story. It was almost like we had once been close. Not as close as I was with this person I can remember, but I can tell that we were once really close friends. I hope nothing bad happened to him, but from the way I feel, something did happen to him.

It seems to fade when a familiar voice sounds. The man pressed play on another tape, and the voice on it seems to make my heartbeat quicken. Images assault my mind. I can see the man I think about a lot. His eyes, his hair, and his smile. I can't think of a name. I know what he was to me, though. With these strong emotions, it was evident that I once loved him. I wonder if he ever loved me.

If he did, he wouldn't any more. I'm not the way I once was. It seems as though my personality has been shattered. Before, I was different than I am now. He wiped away all traces of my old life, taking my personality and memories with it. For the first time, I feel discontent. This sort of sorrow and anger shoots through me for a moment.

Why am I like this? Why am I questioning him? Fear takes the place of those strong emotions. I feel as though he can sense this. What if he knows that I betrayed him? This sacrifice will be needed more than I originally thought. I won't be able to fail. 

I know this, and I waste no time going up to the projector booth when he goes to open up my sanctuary. A sort of rage takes over as he enters like that. It isn't a place where he belongs. It isn't his. It is my sanctuary, and to have it ransacked like that is not a good feeling. I push that aside and look at the tape, hoping for some answers.

Norman Polk. That's his name. As soon as I read it, I can see images. The same man. His voice. I see him say my name and pull me into a hug. This booth was like a second home to me. I can almost remember being up here with him, watching the band down below. If I can listen hard enough, I can almost hear our laughter floating down. 

When the man leaves the room, I push play on the tape again. I listen to the voice, holding it close to my ear and closing my eyes. Tears spill down my cheeks as I sit there. Norman. That was his name, and there's no denying how much I miss him.

Maybe if I do this right, I can be free. I can be freed from this body, and the memories trapped inside it. Maybe my Lord will give me a clean slate, wiping away every trace of Norman. To be tormented like this is agonizing. What's the point to remember love if it's gone? At least when I didn't know, I didn't miss him. I didn't know that there was anything to miss. I didn't know that my heart was hurt. Sitting in the booth, I couldn't help but ask why. Why did it hurt so much?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy manages to trap the man that has been wondering around the studio, however, the sacrifice doesn't go according to plan.

He isn't even suspicious as he enters my office. He barely even pays attention to the writing on the wall as he drains the ink and walks out. He doesn't even look around. I sneak up behind him almost too easily and knock him out with the board I found. His axe clatters to the ground as he drops, looking at me before passing out.

"Rest your head, it's time for bed." He loses consciousness. I pick him up with difficulty. I'm not as strong as I like to think I am. I manage, though, and scoop up the axe he had. I take him to where I'm going to perform the sacrifice, tying him to the pole tightly with a rope. I sit the axe close to him. It's so close, but so far away, just like my old life and the memories. I'll never be able to reach them, the same as the man and the axe.

I get things set up while I wait for him to wake up. It won't be any fun unless he's awake, struggling against the restrains and begging. That's the way that my Lord will like it the best, and I aim to please.

The man finally wakes up. "There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't." 

I shift a little as the man looks at me, seeing dazed. "I just admit, I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel." This is just a game. I know he didn't come for me. He didn't even know I existed. He refused to listen.

"But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me." Looking down at him, I'm stuck with this sense of familiarity. I know this man. His name seems to be on the tip of my tongue, but I can't get it out. Everything seems to fall away as I struggle to grab ahold of one of the memories just outside my grasp.

"Wait, you look familiar to me. That face..." I bent down a bit hesitantly, loosening the ropes that held him. I stood up and acted like nothing had happened. "Not now. For our Lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this.....prison. This inky.....dark.....abyss I call a body."

I heard a noise and silenced myself and the man. "Shhh, quiet. Listen! I can hear him crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me. He will set us free."

I turn and head into the room, heart hammering in my chest. Why did I loosen those ropes? I felt as though I knew this man, and I couldn't leave him without a chance to get free. If he took it, it would be on him, not me. 

I grab the microphone and begin the ritual. "Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head, it's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake, or in the morning, you'll be dead.

"Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon. Show your face, and take this tender sheep!"

I should have realized my mistake the moment I began. The demon sees all, and he knows all. He knew the thoughts I had, and how I questioned him, and he definitely knew that I hesitated, loosening the rope so the man could escape. 

He knows this, and he is going to punish me for it. "No! My Lord! Stay back! I am your prophet!" I cry out, backing away from him. My heart is beating wildly, and my chest is heaving. I beg him to show me mercy, yet he doesn't.

"I am your-" I start screaming as he tears into me, his claws ripping into my flesh. My cries turn into gurgles, and everything fades away into the darkness. Losing everything felt so soothing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm an evil person. Please forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his failed sacrifice, Sammy drags what's left of himself out of harms way, waiting to die. When everything seems like its too late, an unexpected hero comes to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.w. gore.

I'm surprised there's even anything left of my body. A lot has been taken. I'm missing an arm, and my chest has deep cuts, almost like he tried to dig my heart out. My sides were ripped open, and one of my legs are gone. My mask was ripped to shreds. I know that my face is horrible as well. I can tell I'm missing an eye. 

I drag myself with my one arm and what's left of the other. Pain shoots through my body, and I let the moans spill out as I force myself to move. Everything hurts. I eventually make it to a place I know. There's a secret room there, like my sanctuary, only much smaller. I drag myself in it and stay there for a long while, waiting for death to reach me. 

There's a little ink in here, and it closes some of my wounds. That's all it can do, though. There isn't enough to regenerate my missing body parts, but it does stop me from bleeding out in some places. I just lay in the darkness, drifting from sleep to being awake until I can't tell the difference. Everything hurts, and I'm silently begging to let everything end. 

Then, there's a noise. It silences my thoughts as I hear a melody played. My favorite song. I don't know how anyone knows it, but it is soothing, and everything is silent. Maybe this is what happens when you die. If so, it's peaceful. 

"Sammy?" A voice asks. I recognize it. I've heard the man speak a few times before in here, and that is his voice. I wonder what he wants. "Sammy Lawrence?" He tries again.

"Y-yes?" I force myself to ask. 

"It is you." The man is silent for a moment, and I assume he left until he speaks again. "Will you come out?"

"Yes." I drag myself out, some of the wounds I closed reopening. I finally come to a stop in front of him, and I lay there, expecting him to kill me. It's only fair after what I've done. "Please." I beg, trying to get into a dignified position. "J-just do it."

"Sammy, please, stop. I'm not going to hurt you." The man picks me up easily. "I'll find you some ink, alright? Just hang in there. Stay with me."

I wrap my one arm around him, resting against him. My eyelids feel heavy, and I want nothing more than to close them and rest. I'm so tired.

"Sammy, you have to keep your eyes open. Just try to focus on me. We're almost there. Listen to my voice." He starts to tell me about himself. His name is Henry, and he remembers me from when we used to work together a long time ago. He lives a few towns away, and lives in his parents' nice old house. It's big, and he lives there alone because he's never married. 

We reach a pool of ink and he sits me in it, making sure that my head stays above it so I can breathe. His other hand holds mine. He continues to talk to me while the ink regenerates. He tells me about his new job, and how he writes books now. He had his first book signing in his hometown, and despite it only being friends and family, he was still happy.

I feel tired still, but instead of letting me sleep, Henry starts asking about me. His questions are deliberately easy to answer, not wanting to go into dangerous territory, although I can almost feel the questions he wants to ask burning into his skin.

"I-I'm sorry." I say at last. "I'm so sorry. I never should have tried to sacrifice you. I never should have even considered it. What's wrong with me?" 

"You've been tortured down here. Look, in a place like this, it's easy to lose your mind. You were just doing what you had to."

"I was going to sacrifice you."

"You didn't, though. You saved me, remember? You loosened the ropes so I could escape." He leaned forward in at attempt to comfort me. "That means that you aren't too far gone. You're still here, and that means that there's still hope."

"I can't remember anything. My past is gone, and I miss it. I miss them, Henry. Wally, a-and Norman. Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I can still see them. They're so close, but no matter how hard I try, I can't reach them." I swallow hard. "I-I think they're dead."

"They might not be. If they're still alive, we'll find them, Sammy. Just like everyone else. I promise."

"Can I trust you?" I ask finally. I don't have a choice, and it's pretty evident that I can. Still, it feels even better when he assures me that I can. He says that he knows he can trust me, and that sends a shiver down my spine. How can he say that with such confidence? I don't even know if I can trust myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his body regenerates, Henry and Sammy decide to help each other. However, they soon find a monster that's different from the rest. One that used to be his everything.

It takes a while for everything to regenerate. I end up drifting off, my eyes falling closed as Henry keeps my head above the ink. I know that I'm supposed to stay awake, but I'm just so tired. 

Eventually, my body parts are back. A new arm was made from the ink, and my leg is back again. Now, it's time for my face to be healed. Henry is concerned about this. He voices his concerns clearly, and I'm surprised he cares.

"What if you drown?" He asks.

"I won't."

"You don't know for sure. Have you ever done this before?"

"Why are you worrying? Don't you get it? I tried to sacrifice you, Henry. I wanted to do it, too. If I end up drowning, how can that possibly be a bad thing for you? You can't trust me. Not one hundred percent. You don't even know me."

"I used to know you. I know that you would never-"

"I'm not like he was. He's dead. I'm...I'm different now."

"I know, but he's still here. You're not completely gone, and I know that I can trust you." He looks at me. "I forgive you for the sacrifice, Sammy, and for everything else. I'm not about to just abandon you and let you die."

I was taken aback by this, but I let Henry hug me anyway. I pulled away before I could start crying. "I'll be careful."

"Alright. I'll make sure you resurface to breathe when you need to, okay?"

I nodded, and he let me lower my head into the ink. I held my eye open and held my breath, feeling the ink begin its work on my face. Henry's hands were under my head, keeping it steady and pushing it up when I began to run out of air. I took in some more air and then went back under, this time letting my one eye fall closed.

This took a while, and sometimes, I just wanted to let myself run out of air and let the ink work for longer. How could I drown and die in it if it was what created me? Still, I let Henry control when I resurfaced. 

Finally, I could see out of both eyes again. It had taken a while because my eye had been ripped out. I felt my face was healed, just like the rest of me. I completely emerged from the puddle once more. The puddle had shrunk considerably. 

"How do you feel?" Henry asked.

"Better," I say at last. "Considering the state I had been in." I frowned. "I'm sorry about all of this. Thank you for helping me."

"Of course. Who wouldn't help?"

"It would have been so much easier to leave me where I was, or finish the job."

"Maybe, but I would never leave someone to die. Especially not you, and not in a state like that."

It all seemed so foolish. Henry trusted me, even though there were a million reasons why he shouldn't. He was too kind. He didn't deserve to be trapped in a place like this. I deserved it more than him, and more than so many others that were trapped here. I wasn't going to let him get trapped like I let the others. I was going to protect Henry. He needed someone to help him, and I was more than willing to lay down my life for him if it came to it. I would get him out of here, or die trying. 

"I'm going to come with you." I tell him. "If you'll have me."

"I can't ask you to do this, but you're more than welcome to. I have to admit, it would be nice to have some company. It's pretty dangerous, though. I'll have to find you a weapon."

"That shouldn't be hard to do, especially with everything lying around."

"Some of the butcher gang members drop pipe wrenches. We could get one of those for you. It won't do much good, but it should be at least a little useful."

"It'll be better than that syringe."

Henry chuckled. "You're right about that."

"Why do you even have that anyway?"

He frowned. "It's sort of a long story. I probably should have told you it while you were regenerating, but I guess now is about as good of a time as any."

Henry tells me about how he met Boris, and then Alice. The angel decided to spare him, but only if he did tasks for her. The first was to collect gear boxes, and the second, which was the one he was on, was to get ink from the swollen searchers.

"Swollen searchers." I say finally after Henry finishes. "I've seen some of them. You have to be really quiet to get to them. I'm pretty good at being quiet, so maybe I can help if you'll let me."

"Be my guest." Henry handed me the syringe.

"Where should we go look?"

"Let's head this way."

Henry and I walked down a hall towards what appeared to be a waiting room. We froze when we heard heavy footsteps, and something walked past the window.

It was this creature, human shaped like I was, but not quite. It had what appeared to be wires coming out of its back, and a projector on its head. As quickly as it came, it went, walking with almost a purpose behind its steps. 

My heart dropped, and I was left with a name. His name. "Norman."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Norman and the creature he's become, Sammy has no idea what to think. He tries to sort out his feelings while trying to remember the man he had once loved.

Henry managed to lead me to one of the tables, my feet feeling like they were made of jelly. I sat down, and we were silent for awhile.

"Are you sure that's him?" Henry asks.

I nod, swallowing hard. "I-I can remember seeing what happened to him. Joey took him, and made him into that...that thing. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong, and he did this." My voice trails off. I reach up and wipe my eyes. "I can barely even remember him, but I know that the creature we just saw was him."

"I believe you. If it is him, then we'll find him and help him, just like I did for you, okay?"

I frown. "What was he like? Back before all of this?"

"He was a very kind, smart, quiet man. He kept to himself a lot. He didn't talk much, often thinking before he spoke. I trusted him with a lot of stuff. He was always practical on most things, but there was one thing that he could never exactly figure out."

"What was that?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You were his first love, I think. He had a crush on you so bad. He told me first, and then made the mistake of telling Wally. He's horrible at keeping secrets, so the word got around quickly. I actually remember you coming to tell me about your crush, and I was responsible for keeping both of your secrets. I couldn't tell the other because I didn't want to betray either of you."

"What ended up happening?"

"I eventually told Norman you felt the same, and that made him bold enough to make the first move. You guys were a cute couple afterwards."

My eyes fill with tears at this. The feelings I felt were true. I did love him. "D-Did he really love me?"

Henry nodded. "More than anything else."

"Thank you." I don't say what's on my mind  
I can't speak the words, and even if I did, I know that Henry would never be able to answer for sure. What would he feel about me now?

I know if he recognized me, he would be disgusted. He'd feel the same way that I felt about myself. Disgust, hatred, anger, sorrow, and disappointment. I deserve all of those feelings. I deserve to be hated.

Henry pulls me into a hug. I didn't even notice him get up and walk over here. I admit, the hug was nice. It released the tears I was holding back, and I cried into his shoulder. Finally, I felt better. I pulled away, mumbling an apology and avoiding his eyes.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. This must be hard."

I nod. "It is. Thank you for understanding." I stand up. "We can continue whenever you're ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's get this task finished."

"Alright." 

As it turns out, sneaking up on the searchers isn't hard to do. They don't suspect anything from me, deeming me as one of them. I'm able to fill the syringe, and we go to bring it back when we hear and see it. At first, the veins are light on the wall. They grow darker, pulsating as he grows near.

"Shoot." Henry looks around and spots the Little Miracle station. I'm frozen in fear, eyes wide as I remember the pain and agony I felt earlier. There's no doubt the demon would finish the job if given the chance.

"Sammy, come on." Henry pulls me into the station, shutting the door behind us. I'm trembling. The feeling only gets worse when he comes into view, looking around and cocking his head, stopping to listen. Henry pulls me into a sort of hug, and I bury my head in his shoulder, my eyes squeezed shut. 

All grows quiet and still. I know he's gone. The feeling of dread fades, but I'm still shaking. I try to calm down and get my bearings. I know how disappointed Norman would be if he could see me now.

"It's alright. It's gone now, and even if it wasn't, there's no way I was going to let that demon hurt you." Henry says in an attempt to comfort me. I can tell he means what he said, the realization bringing comfort and uneasiness to me. 

"He tried to kill me." I say quietly. "He won't fail again if he gets the chance. He'll tear me apart."

"I know. That's why we need to be careful. You'll be alright. We both will. Everything will be okay" His words sound hollow, but I can't help but nod. Deep down, I wonder. Will things truly be okay? Does that word even exist in a place like this? Despite how much I want to believe him, I have the feeling that whatever happens, it will be far from okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy completes the task and is stuck helping Henry complete his errands for the angel while wondering about her loyalty and if she'll really set them free or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating after a long time. I apologize for the long wait, and I thank you all for your patience. I'll try to have more chapters ready regularly for you all! Thank you for your support, and I hope you enjoy!

Henry and I go to return the item for the angel. We get into an elevator where we meet Boris the wolf. He and I look at each other as the elevator goes to level nine. Upon getting the syringe, Alice seems rather pleased with our quick work. That doesn't stop her from giving us another task. I wonder how long this is going to take. 

"I'll make this simple. Look for valve panels. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cores. Please don't make me regret sparing you. I can always change my mind." 

The angel gave us a plunger to defend ourselves with. Just a plunger. In a place like this. I never liked her, but this was just another reason to add to the list. If she wanted her tasks done, then she should have done something to help him. She didn't, though, which just showed how little she cared about her “little errand boy.”

Henry scoffed at the weapon as he went back to Sammy. “I honestly don't see what we're going to be able to do with this. Besides unclog toilets, of course.”

I shook my head. “Maybe she expects us to shove it in the ink demon's face when he tries to attack?”

“Hopefully we'll be able to avoid him. I still don't see how we can fight searchers and the butcher gang with this though.” Henry shrugged. “Well, I guess we'll just have to make do with what we have.”

“Here, take this.” I hand him the pipe wrench he had found for me and I took the plunger. 

“Are you sure about that?” He asked.

“I survived once. I'll do it again.” I wanted to ask if it really would matter if I didn't, but I refrained from doing it. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was finding Norman, and getting him, Henry, and Boris out of here. Then, I would stay and look for Wally. 

“Now, the trouble is finding these panels.” Henry turns and stops in his tracks. “Or, maybe not. I think that's it right there.”

It is indeed. Henry chuckled and goes over to it, his smile fading as he notices the puzzle. It takes many turns of the wheel to get one side in the middle, and we have to do this three times. The demon knows where you are and in an open space, this is just begging for him to find us.

“There's no way we're going to be able to do this. This is just screaming for him to come kill us.”

“I don't like it as much as you, but there isn't much we can do. This is our ticket out. If we do what she asks, we can leave this place.”

“You don't believe that, do you?” I am speechless for a moment at Henry's nod. “You honestly think an angel that gives you a plunger to defend yourself with is going to free you? She doesn't care about your safety. You're disposable to her.”

“I know, but I know her. Alice would never do any of this. This isn't her.”

“What makes you think that thing is Alice? Maybe it was once, but she's long gone now. That thing up there is no Angel. It's false. It only cares about bettering itself, and will kill anything that gets in the way.”

Henry finishes the puzzle and grabs the valve core. “I know that if she's in there, she's fighting. Alice wouldn't just give up. She isn't like that. She's not like me. If things weren't going right, she would tough them out and persevere. Maybe doing these tasks will be enough to save her. Either way, I'm willing to try. I didn't give up on you, and I'm not giving up on her.”

“Fine. In that case, let's go get more cores.” Henry nods and we head off together. It's the only thing for us to do. We're playing the angel’s game, and we're stuck following her rules. All we can hope is that she'll hold up her end of the bargain, but knowing her, she won't.

Collecting the cores were a long, tedious process. It took a long while to get the liquid inside to the middle to get them to open. One mistake made things fame twice as long. I was standing guard for Henry, fighting any attackers and hoping the demon wouldn't show up. He made an appearance a few times, and we would have to abandon our posts to hide in a miracle station.

Luckily, we manage to get the task finished and we head back to return the cores. I can't help but wonder where Norman is, and what he's going to think of me. More importantly, how different is he going to be? The ink messed me up this badly, and I'm nothing compared to him. His new form looked absolutely painful and I wonder if he'll forgive me for the wrong I've done. Another, scarier thought takes its place. Will he even remember me at all? For the first time, I find myself too scared to want to find out. There's nothing time left untouched, and I can't help but wonder if I truly belong in this new and frightening place. Maybe things would be so much better if I was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Henry are tasked to break the cutouts and trouble finds them as Sammy learns Bendy isn't as clueless as he thought and truths about Alice and Henry come to light.

"You see those grinning demons? Let's remove them, shall we? I've got just the tool to make this even more enjoyable." I had to stop myself from shouting. This was absurd. The other tasks were reasonable. Maybe she needed that syringe and those cores. She didn't need this, though. This was just some kind of petty game.

Henry took the axe she had given him, almost like he had no clue what this meant. He didn't know how much of a death mission this task was. Now, there was no doubt in my mind that Alice wanted him dead. 

Henry and I left to where we were out of earshot, and then I turned to him. “We can't do this task, Henry.”

“What? Why not?” 

“This is dangerous. No, it's even more than that. This is a suicide mission. The demon has a connection with those cutouts. If we break one, he will know exactly where we are and he will come for us.”

Henry sighed but didn't question me. In fact, he seemed to believe me. “I figured as much. Those things seem to always look at me, and that does explain how I've been jumpscared by them like three times already. Maybe even four.”

“I think he uses them as his eyes. He can't see otherwise.” I said.

“What else is there to do, though? We have to get this task done. If we don't, she won't help us escape. Maybe she won't even if we do, but we have to at least try.”

I figured he would say that. “Okay. I have a plan.”

We went out to find the cutouts. We would move them quickly in an easy running distance to a little miracle station. We had them lined up in different spots, and once we were ready, we split up and went to destroy them together. The demon could only target one of us. We finished the task and I hid as ink veins snaked across the walls. They pulsated loudly as the demon came into view, stepping on one of the broken bits of the cutout. He bent down to pick it up, turning it over in his hand before looking right at the miracle station.

My blood ran cold as I forced myself to remain still. I bit my lip hard, pressed in the back of the station and looking scaredly out. I wanted to melt into the floor, but that wasn't possible. He couldn't get in, right? Or could he? Did he know I was there? Could he see me?

He put it down and picked up a cutout where the head was still all in one piece. It looked like my mask used to. He pointedly turned to the station and ripped it in half, growling before leaving the area silently. 

I couldn't bring myself to leave the station so I stayed where I was, breathing heavily and sinking down to the ground of the miracle station.

"Ah, now that was fun! Oh, but I forgot to mention. He hates it when I do that. I would hide if I were you."

She planned this. She planned for this to happen exactly like that. My lip was bleeding from the wound I got when I bit it too hard. I didn't know if it was ink or blood coming out. It was too hard to tell. I just stayed there, too afraid to think about leaving the station. I knew that Bendy was out there, and that spelled danger for Henry and me. 

I had to get out. I had to go try to find Henry and find Norman. I promised I'd get them out, and that we would be safe and free. I couldn't just abandon them. If only I was braver, or stronger, or all of those other things they needed me to be. Maybe none of this would have happened. 

Thinking like that wouldn't do me any good. It was too late to change the past, but maybe I could work through it. With a deep breath, I opened the door to the miracle station. It creaked loudly, causing me to freeze and wince at the sound. Everything was quiet, though. If Bendy was nearby, then either he didn't hear or he was lying in wait.

I crept out, closing the door behind me and looking around. The halls were empty. I had my wrench and pressed on, looking around worriedly. I expected to find Bendy around every corner, but he wasn't behind any of them. I found a few searchers and Butcher Gang Members, but nothing else besides that.   
I wondered where Henry was. If Bendy wasn't around me, had he gotten to him? Was the man bleeding out somewhere, or was he dead? Luckily, I got an answer fast. I turned the corner and ran straight into Henry.

“Sammy, there you are. I just came looking for you.” He said, managing a smile. “I thought maybe something had happened.”

“Something did. I ran into Bendy. I-I think he knew I was there.” I explained everything to Henry. He listened and nodded after I was,finished.

“I don't think he can see. If anything, he could smell or hear you. Either way, he didn't get you. You're alright, and we won't be splitting up again.” Henry smiled. “Besides, I know how to lure him away.”

“You lured him away? How?”

“I quickly found and cut another cutout. Don't worry, I wasn't followed. We're safe now. We should have a clear shot of getting back to the angel. Then, hopefully she'll tell us where Norman is and we can get him and get out of here.” Henry managed to smile, but he didn't look too sure of what he was saying. Maybe he was thinking the same things I was. Maybe he thought that whatever that thing was wasn't Norman anymore. That maybe like me, he went through some changes himself. I shuddered just thinking about it.

“Hopefully.” I agreed with forced smile of my own. I didn't believe it, though, and I don't think Henry did, either. Still, he remained optimistic as we headed back. I wondered if this was how he always was. Optimistic, nice, and caring. If so, how did he ever get stuck working for a man like Joey? He was none of those things, right?

That made all of this more terrible. I was led to believe that Henry was a traitor. That he abandoned us. He didn't, though. He would never abandon or give up on anyone. He didn't deserve any of this at all. The thought made me want to protect him all the more. I had four people to protect and save now. Henry, Boris, Norman, and Wally. I wasn't going to let myself fail any of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defending the angel from attackers, she gives her next task of going deep into the depths of the studio, down to level fourteen. Unknown to both of them, an old friend and lover waits for them, however, he isn't the same as he once was.

I looked at the butcher gang member lumbering towards me, his head spinning on the fishing pole. Henry stood close, holding a pipe as the enemies advanced on us. “If things get bad, then make a run for it. I'll hold them off as long as I can.” I tell him.

Henry scoffs. “As if I'm going to leave you here. You're too funny. Ready?”

I nod. “Ready.” We fight off the enemies. It's a hard battle, especially for me, but I manage. We get hit a bit but we win. More come, and I wonder when the waves will finally end. Eventually, they stop, and we're left panting. 

"So quiet. Like a welcoming grave. I like the silence, don't you?" The angel spoke. We were silent, catching our breath and trying to calm our racing hearts.

“Are you okay?” I asked Henry worriedly.

“Yeah, I'm fine. A bit out of breath, but I'm good. You?”

“I-I'm alright.”

“Good. Hopefully we won't have to do much more.” Henry went up to get his next task. 

"I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you to pick up the pieces. But, you'll have to go even deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss. Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend."

An old friend? I struggled to think of what that could mean. Something with level fourteen clicked with me. It was where a dangerous creature stayed. It was….Norman. That's where he was.

The angel continued on, saying that they needed to go to level fourteen to gather five ink hearts. "I'm sending you a little present. A little firepower. Take good care of it. It belonged to someone very special." 

I watched as it opened to reveal a gun. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A gun? No, she didn't mean it for that, right? She couldn't. 

Henry seemed to take comfort in it as he took it. He saw my expression and stepped back before heading to me. “Hey, I know what it sounded like she said, and maybe that's what she meant, but there's no way I would shoot Norman. I promise. You don't have to worry about that. We're going to get out of here together. You, Norman, Boris, and I, as well as anyone else I find along the way who wants to join.”

He and I headed back to the elevator where Boris was waiting. The ride down was worrisome. I felt scared about what we would find down there, and what Norman would think of me. Thoughts filled my head, bouncing around. What if Norman knew about all the bad things I had done and didn't want to see me? What if he hated me? What if he felt I didn't save him when I could have? Or the scariest of all: What if he didn't remember me?

Henry apparently picked up on my fear. “I know you're scared, Sammy. You have every right to be. I am, too, and if I was in your shoes, I would be even more scared. You don't have to be, though. Everything will be alright.”

“How do you know that? What if everything isn't fine? What if he hates me? What if I hurt him when I was….that thing, and he wants to kill me? What if he doesn't even know who I am? What if he gets sick just looking at me?”

“He won't. I know Norman, and I know how much he loved you. Besides, I'm sure he's probably worrying about the exact same things you are.”

“You think so?”

He nodded. “You saw how he looked. He's probably as worried about you thinking those things about him.”

Before I can reply, the doors opened to reveal a clean wooden floor. It was a slight comfort that it wasn't inky, however, as we stepped out of the lift, we could see a staircase leading down into the inky abyss that was level fourteen. I could hear loud, heavy footsteps, and my breath caught in my throat when I saw him. Norman.

He had a projector on his head, emitting bright, almost blinding light in the darkness. His footsteps bounced off the walls as he walked. He trudged through the ink almost mindlessly.on his feet. His light bobbed up and down as he walked. He appeared to be hunched over, weighed down by the heavy projector. He must be in so much pain and agony. I felt my breath hitch as I watched him in despair. ‘Norman, what have they done to you?’ I asked myself.

"Shhh.....there he is. The Projectionist. Sulking in the darkness. You be sure to stay out of his light if you don't want trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need."

Norman. I could see the image in my head of the handsome, confident, and kind man he was. He was always smart. I remembered that as well. Now, it seemed all of that was taken. The angel said he was sulking, but he wasn't. Instead, he seemed so alone and scared.

“It looks really dark in there,” Henry said. “We're going to need to be cautious and careful.”

“A-are you sure you want to come with me? It could be dangerous.” Part of me hoped Henry would deny my fears, but he didn't.

“It is. I can't let you do this alone, though. You and Norman were my close friends. I have to be there for you. Besides, I want to help get this task completed. You don't mind having me along, do you?”

I shook my head vigorously. “I'm glad you're coming.”

“So am I.” Henry smiled and patted me on the back. “Ready to go?”

“As ready as I'll ever be,” I managed to say. With a reassuring smile from Henry, we both stepped into the ink to go confront Norman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Henry get proof of what Sammy knew all along, that the Projectionist is Norman. However, getting him back isn't going to be easy, and Sammy wants to do it alone. Will Henry let him, and will Norman even recognize Sammy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy!

We came across a tape recorder on a crate in the ink. It was barely above the flood, and I felt anxiety run through me. Whatever this tape was, I was certain it wasn't going to be good. I had no choice but to press it, and a familiar voice filled the room.

"Now, I'm not looking for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this....company.

"That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just looking for trouble. Well, trouble or not, I sees everything. They don't even know when I'm watching. Even when I'm right behind them."

Memories came back. I remembered how silent Norman could be, quietly sneaking up behind me to give me kisses and hugs. I could almost hear my laughter if I concentrate hard enough. My eyes welled up with tears at the thought of what must have happened to him. He must have seen something he shouldn't have and they did this to him.

Everything seemed to make an awful kind of sense. The reason why being silent and being able to sneak around easily filled me with sadness, and why Norman hadn't come looking for me. 

My fears were unfounded. He wasn't disgusted by me or filled with hatred. He wasn't worried about the way he looked, either. He was incapable of thought. I glanced over at him, and everything about him seemed to scream out my theory. The way he walked was so precise, almost like it was mechanical. A record set to repeat again and again.

It seemed that the man I loved was gone, instead a creature in its place. I wonder if whoever did this planned for that to happen. For me to lose every single thing about the person I had loved so dearly. Maybe they were somewhere laughing just thinking about it. 

The tears I had been fighting back finally spilled, running down my cheeks. I wished I had my mask, because at least then I could try to hide them. It was too late for that, and even if I did have it, I felt like Henry would just know anyway.

“Sammy, are you alright?”

“N-no, not really.” Henry hugged me and I sobbed, thinking about all the things I had lost.

“There still may be hope. You were saved, weren't you?” I nodded. “Well, maybe he can be saved as well. It's worth a try, isn't it?”

I nodded again. It was worth a try. Especially if there was a chance I could save him. It would be risky, though. There was a reason why nothing else was down here, and it wasn't just because it was dark. Part of the reason was Norman. It had to be, and that was why I had to do it by myself.

“I'm going to try to save him.” I said at last. “I want you to stay up with Boris, though.”

“What? Why?”

“He's really strong, and he won't recognize me at first, I don't think. I don't want him to hurt you.”

“What about you?”

“I survived an attack from Bendy. I can survive another from Norman. Please?”

He nodded at last. “Alright, but if you look like you're in trouble, I'm coming down to help.”

“Okay.” There wasn't any use to argue. Henry was stubborn when it came to stuff like this, and I didn't have the strength to try to convince him not to. I wanted to save it all for my attempt to save Norman. 

Henry headed back and I went forward, every step I took sending ripples through the ink. The sounds bounced off the walls, and I could hardly see anything aside from Norman's bright light.

Norman didn't seem to even notice I was there until the ripples reached him. He turned around quickly, blinding me in his bright light. I shielded my eyes as I heard a screech, barely having time to react as claws cut into my skin. I let out a cry, scrambling back as another swipe was made into my skin. “Norman? Norman, it's me, Sammy!!!” I begged.

He screeched again and lunged at me, knocking me on the ground as I kept screaming to try to get him to recognize him. He was digging gashes into my skin and I was powerless to stop him. He was really strong and heavy. All I could do was uselessly cry out. 

He pulls back, hand raised to slice when I hear a gunshot. A bullet hits the wall and Norman turns to Henry. He seems to still, just staring at him for a few moments. At last, he turned to look at me, his light dimming as he recognized me. 

“Norman?” I asked. He looked at me for a moment longer before hugging me tightly and clinging to me, burying his lens into my chest. I look at Henry, my eyes wide. Norman isn't attacking anymore. He's just holding onto me like everything will end if he doesn't. I turn my attention back to Norman and hug him back. He's here, and for the moment, that's all that matters. We found him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finds Norman and finds that the two have a lot of physical and mental wounds that will need to heal.

It felt like were there for awhile. It probably wasn't that long, but time seemed to slow down. All that mattered was that Norman was in my arms. We had found him and he was here. It wasn't long before I noticed something. Norman's body was jerking slightly, almost heaving, and this staticy sound was coming out of his speaker. Was he crying?

I gently lifted his head up. His light dimmed so he wouldn't hurt my eyes, and I saw my theory was correct. Inky tears were filling up the lens, spilling out of it. They seemed to only worsen as he saw the gashes on my skin. I reached up to wipe his tears away gently with my thumb. 

I didn't think he could hear me, but I wanted to talk anyway, just in case he could. “Hey, it's okay. I'm alright.” I held him, mindful of the wires driven into his skin. I was sure they must hurt. I rubbed his back, my fingertips tracing over scars. I wasn't sure what they were from, but they could be from anything with this place. A staticy whine was emitted from the speaker in his chest. He must not have been held for a long time. 

“Sammy? Are you alright down there?” Henry asked.

I nodded. “Yeah, I'm okay. He recognizes me now.”

“I'm going to go look for a first aid kit on one of the higher levels. Will you be fine down here?”

“Yeah. Will you be fine up there?”

“With this?” Henry pointed to the gun. “I will. I'll be back as soon as I can.” He went into the elevator and I heard the noise as it went back up. Norman lifted his head to look before looking at me again. I reached up a hand to cup where his face would be, wondering if he could feel it. It seemed he did, because he reached up a hand and put it on top of mine.

Despite my wounds that hurt, I smiled and rested my forehead against where his would probably be. I closed my eyes and gently rubbed his back with my other hand. He whined contentedly and his other hand was around me, almost protectively. 

I was beyond glad that I had found him again. It felt like a part of me was missing and now that I had Norman, it was filled. I finally felt complete. “I missed you.” I knew he could hear me, but I still had to tell him. “I love you so much.” I leaned in a little and kissed his lens gently. 

He nuzzled my neck and rested his head on my chest. I massaged his neck and hummed, listening to his quiet whines. I imagined his neck must have been sore carrying that heavy projector. The rest of his body probably was too. He was probably always in pain. 

His light continued to dim and turned off as he fell asleep. I couldn't even begin to imagine how tired he was. I held him, continuing to massage his back and neck while staying alert. I was afraid Bendy would come down here. He could be anywhere in the darkness, and without Norman's light, I could barely see anything.

I waited, but he didn't come. I wondered if there was a reason he didn't. I knew he usually didn't stray further down, but he was to chase Henry. We were down here for awhile and he hasn't showed up yet. Perhaps Norman was the reason he didn't. Norman was strong, and maybe he was even stronger than what I had seen for myself. I would be safe down here, but I just hoped Henry would be safe up there.

It was silent for awhile, and then I heard the sound of the lift returning. The doors opened and I heard footsteps. “Sammy?” Henry's voice asked.

“I'm still here.” I said. “He just fell asleep.”

Norman must have heard the vibrations and woke up, his projector light bright as he looked around frantically, holding me close tightly.

“It's okay Norman. We're safe.” I started rubbing his back again and he relaxed once realizing only Henry was there.

“I got the first aid kit. Do you think you can get him up here safely?”

I nodded. “Yeah.” I turned to Norman and helped him up. “We're just going up there.” I pointed to where Henry was. “It'll be okay.”

Norman was reluctant but followed me, his light dimming. He looked curiously at Henry, his body tense until his light settled on the first aid kit. He looked at my wounds and took a step back.

“Should I treat yours first?” Henry asked, opening the first aid kit.

I nodded. “I don't think Norman would let you until you did.” 

“He probably wouldn't.” Henry chuckled and checked me over. “He sure did a number on you, but you'll be alright.” He disinfected my wounds before bandaging them. The disinfectant burned my inky skin, but I didn't want to alarm Norman. He seemed to know though and whined, sitting by me and taking my hand. Henry finished and I bandaged his wounds before we both turned to Norman.

“You should probably do it. I don't think he'll trust me enough.” I wasn't sure but the last thing I wanted was for Norman to attack Henry, especially when the gun was resting right by his feet.

I turned to Norman. He eyed us wearily but let me check him. He had a lot of wounds. Most of them were old and had scarred, like the ones on his back. My fingers traced them, and I silently hated myself for not coming down here sooner. I could have prevented this if I had just been here. 

There were some fresh ones that were disinfected and bandaged up. Norman whined from the pain, especially when some of the disinfectant got on his back by the wires.

“I know they hurt. I wish there was a way I could get them off without hurting you.” I said sadly.

“I'm sure there must be a way.” Henry spoke up. “The ink machine did all of this, so there must be a way to fix it. If there is, I'll make sure we find it.”

“Really?” I asked. I knew Henry was one to keep his word, but I was surprised he was doing all of this for us, the ones who had tried to kill him.

“Of course. I can't just leave you two in pain. If there's a way I can help, I will do it.” 

“I know you are.” I smiled, and Henry did as well.

“Now to get those hearts. It shouldn't be hard now, especially since Norman's light can help us.” Henry picked up his gun, and both Norman and I tensed. I knew Henry wouldn't hurt us, so I reassured Norman and squeezed his hand. He calmed, and together, the three of us went into the maze.

Once we found the first heart, Norman knew what we were looking for and we quickly found all that we needed. He knew his way around the maze, and I looked around in horror. Cartoons were playing on endless loops, and the bodies of butcher gang members were scattered around. No wonder Norman had wandered mindlessly for so long. The maze would easily eat all the sanity that someone had, and with the constant pain he must be in, it probably didn't take much. 

I was glad that we would be leaving. Norman seemed uncertain, but at last he was glad too, following us into the elevator, the door closing behind us. We would leave the inky abyss behind us, and hopefully soon, we would finally get out of here. That was a beautiful thought. I squeezed Norman's hand, and smiled as the elevator rose. I didn't know what would happen next, or what the Angel would want us to do, but I felt that things would be alright. As long as I had Norman here with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like the end of the story but it actually isn't. I have still a few more chapters planned. I'm going to try to keep chapter 4 spoilers out as much as possible. There shouldn't be any, but if any small ones find their way in, I'll be sure to add a warning. Thank you for reading, and for your patience and support. It means a lot to me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the ink hearts, they complete all of the angel's tasks and she offers them a way to escape. However, some things are too good to be true, or are they?

We stepped out of the elevator. Henry was first, holding his gun close. Boris hung back in the elevator, and Norman looked at him worriedly before following us. I had been worried to leave Boris too, but Henry said he could close the doors and would be safe. I held Norman's hand, cautiously watching and worrying that we would see the all too familiar ink veins. We didn't see any though, and aside from a few Butcher Gang Members, we made it to the drop box safely. Henry deposited the ink hearts and stepped back, all of us waiting for what the Angel would probably want us to do next.

She spoke, and what she said was surprising. “It seems we've reached the end of my to-do list, my little errand boy. I hope you enjoyed our time together. I'll always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home.”

I looked at Henry and Norman excitedly. Norman whined, confused at what was going on but still seeming happy at my happiness. I hugged him tightly, happy that we would finally get to go home. Henry ended up joining the hug, and after a bit of hugs, we headed back towards the elevator. “We'll head home and get something to eat and some rest, and then come back to see if there are any others we can save.”

“Do you think there are?” I asked.

“There could be. We still have to look for Wally, and I don't want to leave anyone else behind, especially if I can save them.”

I was still a little uneasy. The angel was tricky. She wouldn't do stuff for our benefit, but maybe Henry was right. Maybe she just needed our help and now she'd help us out. Still, I followed Henry into the elevator with Norman. “Do you think she'll really let us go?” I asked.

“Of course. I told you that Alice wasn't bad. We kept our end of the bargain, and now she'll keep hers. Besides, we did the tasks extra quickly. If she didn't want to help us before, I'm sure she would with that.”

“I trust you. It's just….. It feels too good to be true.”

“I know. After being trapped here and in pain for so long, I know you would expect it to be a twist. I was surprised at things being this easy too, but everything is alright. Things do have happy endings, and sometimes they are easy to achieve. Let's get out of here.” Henry pushed the button to close the door, and after it was closed, the elevator rose.

"Have you ever wondered what Heaven is like?" The angel asked. "I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass blanketed by a warm sun. I don't think I'll ever get to see it. Are you ready to ascend, my little errand boy? The heavens are waiting."

Something about this felt off. Like it was wrong. My body tensed and I gripped Norman's hand tightly. He was uneasy too, and squeezed my hand, whining. It was probably my uneasiness that he could sense. I felt bad for worrying him, but this just didn't feel right to me.

“Sammy? Are you alright?” Henry asked. He and Boris were looking worriedly at us.

“I just….something feels wrong. Alice wouldn't just let us go this easily. Not when she was still in danger with the ink demon. I might be paranoid, but I'm just….worried.”

Henry didn't reassure me. Instead, he was thinking, the smile he was wearing beginning to fade. “When I went to see her, she had all of these corpses of Boris and other creatures, but mostly him. She said she needed them so she could be beautiful…..” He turned pale. “Oh God. This was a trap.”

Right as he said that, the elevator began to fall. Norman screeched, trying to shield me from the sparks that were flying. My hold on him tightened. It couldn't end like this. I didn't want to die, and I didn't want us to die like this. Not after I had just found Norman.

"Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?!" The Angel was furious. Boris covered his eyes, and Henry was trying to comfort him. I buried my face in Norman's chest, trying my hardest to breathe. I heard the frantic beating of his heart. The thought of never being able to hear it again was horrible.

"No, Henry! I know who you are, and I know why you're here!!" 

“W-what does she mean?” I asked, my voice hitching. We were falling faster. I felt like my heart had stopped.

“I don't know. I just came here because of Joey's letter! I didn't have another purpose or anything like that. I-I swear!”

“I believe you.” I choked out. Norman pulled me closer to Boris and Henry, trying to shield us all. I wouldn't loosen my grip on him. I didn't want him to shield us and die while we lived.

“And you will not stop what needs to be done! Now come down and bring me back my Boris!! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen and I want it!!! I need it!” She was going to kill us all for Boris? Why? We were all going to die, and by time she got there, he would be dead too. I couldn't understand why she was doing this.

“I need its insides so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand?! Don't you get it?! Give him to me!!! Or better yet, I'll take him! ONCE…. YOU'RE….. DEAD!!!"

I let out one last cry, clinging onto Norman as the elevator hit. All I could feel was pain, and my vision faded. I couldn't feel Norman, Henry, or Boris in the blur. They were all gone in the darkness.

I came to barely. I could see Boris trying to wake Henry, and Norman was laying not far away, his lens cracked slightly and flickering. I felt sick.

“N-Norm…?” I tried to drag myself over to him. My body was sluggish, taking longer than it should to reach him. My friends were all dying, and I couldn't do anything to help them. I had never felt so worthless.

I was focusing so much on reaching Norman. Maybe that's why I didn't hear the angel approaching, or maybe it was because of the ringing in my ears. “Look what we have here.” She spoke suddenly. “Sammy Lawrence. I must say, I'm surprised to see you here.”

I ignored her as I kept dragging myself. I had to get to Norman. I just had to. “Norm? N-Norman?”

She laughed. “Awww, how cute. Don't worry, I won't hurt any of them. Not even Boris. I found something so much better.” She grabbed ahold of me and yanked me back, a cry being pulled from me as I desperately reached for Norman.

Henry opened his eyes. “Sammy,” He rasped, reaching for me. Boris stayed by him, looking at me worriedly. Norman's light brightened as he rose, growing even more bright as he focused on us and a screech was heard.

“We better be going.” With one last cry for Norman, she ripped me away from them, and they were gone. My cries quieted as well. The angel was taking me somewhere. I was sure she had decided that my insides were better than Boris’s, and she was probably going to take them from me. There was no doubt it would be painful. At least that meant that Boris was safe. He, Henry, and Norman were all okay, and hopefully they would be safe. They could leave without me somehow, or at least I hoped. I didn't care so much what became of me. Just as long as they survived. With that thought, I let the blackness consume me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy wakes up in Alice's clutches. He is subjected to some torture, knowing that Alice is going to end up killing and dissecting him, or will she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some graphic violence and torture, so please be careful reading it. Thank you all for your support!

I'm asleep for a long time, or so it seems. All of my dreams are unpleasant. I dream about waking up to see Norman's lens cracked and dark, and I have another dream where Alice takes him away instead of me. He's always so close in my dreams, and yet so far. I can never reach him, no matter how hard I try.

I'm almost grateful for the jolt that runs through my body. It pulls me from my dreams, but I'm put into a reality that is no better. Alice is standing over me, grinning wide. “Finally, you're awake. You're just in time too. We've got a lot of work to do.”

I don't know what she means, or how she expects me to do work. I'm strapped to a table and gagged, but apparently that doesn't bother her. She goes over to this dial and turns it, electricity coursing through my body. My cries are muffled, and I try to find something to grip onto, but I can't move my hands.

The electricity is gone and my body is still shuddering. It brought tears to my eyes with how strong and painful it was. “You know Sammy, I once thought you were a very handsome man. Now look at you. You're corrupted by this filthy ink. Don't worry, though. I'm sure what lies underneath is pure enough to make me beautiful once more. First, I want to have a bit of fun. Perhaps your shocked cries will reach the demon.”

She thought the demon and I were still close? I had stopped following him. He wanted me dead just as much as Alice did, but I couldn't tell her any of this. I couldn't do anything but cry out as the electricity was back. It was there longer than before, then it was taken away. I could hear the zaps, and Alice removed the muffle.

“Right. If I want the demon to hear your cries, I'll have to ungag you. I think I might turn this up a level. What do you think?”

Before I could speak, she turned the dial even more and my cries filled the room. I finally lost consciousness after awhile, blissful sleep taking me. 

When I finally woke up, I felt exhausted. I could hear the zaps leaving, and figured I had awoken right at the end of another shocking session. I was gagged again, and I saw a rack of sharp tools by the table I was strapped to. Alice was humming, the melody sending shivers down my spine.

She was looking through the weapons, tracing her finger down a sharp knife before turning to me. “You've finally joined me again. I was beginning to wonder if you would. It would make things a lot less fun.”

She approached with the knife and I begun to struggle, trying to free myself. “You won't get freed. I made sure of that. Don't worry. I'll be sure to make this painful.” She started by making shallow cuts, not going deep but deep enough to draw ink to seep out of the wounds.

“You won't die. At least, not at first. It'll be a long painful thing until you finally die.”

She made the cuts a little deeper, and I struggled against the restraints, desperate to get out and away. Norman…. I wanted to see Norman again. I wanted to see him, Wally, Henry, Boris, and the others. I didn't want it to end like this.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your friends won't be coming for you. If they survived the elevator fall, they won't survive the ink demon. He doesn't like loose ends.”

There were more cuts. I could barely see through my tears, and I didn't know how I was still alive. I wished I wasn't, and just as the edges of my vision began to blacken, there were noises.

“No! It can't be! They won't take you away from me. If I can't have your insides, no-one will!” She raised her knife, about to kill me when there was a screech and a familiar figure rammed into her. A moment later, another figure was hovering over me.

“Hang in there Sammy. We're here.” Henry?  
Henry pulls the gag out of my mouth. I try to move but I'm still strapped to the table. “I know you want out, and you will, but I need to disinfect and bandage your wounds. You'll bleed out if I don't.”

“The angel…” I croak out. “Norman.” 

“They're alright. Well, Norman is. He took care of her, and Boris is right here.” The wolf comes into my vision momentarily, handing Henry a first aid kit. He sits it down and begins to disinfect my wounds, causing me to cry out in pain.

Norman is there now, holding my hand and whining. I'm glad he's here and squeeze his hand reassuringly. I know that Henry knows what he's doing. I'm confident I'll be okay. I'm super tired though, but I know I need to stay awake. I don't want to scare Norman, but it's just so hard to stay awake. 

Finally, Henry finishes and says that it's alright for me to fall asleep. I do that rather quickly, still holding Norman's hand as I let the darkness take me. For the first time in awhile, my dreams are pleasant.


End file.
